


Erotyczne fantazje 44

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 44

Ruby złapała Weiss od tyłu za biodra i pchnęła ją pod ścianę . Liderka zsunęła z niej majtki i wkrótce poczuła, jak jej członek dotyka wejścia do cipki Weiss.

Dziedziczka wsparła się dłońmi o ścianę i po chwili jej jęki odbiły się echem po całym pokoju, kiedy Ruby weszła w nią natychmiast.

Ruby wchodziła w nią głębiej i głębiej, słysząc w odpowiedzi jej jęki rozkoszy. Wkrótce sperma wypełniła wnętrze kobiecości dziedziczki i w tym samym momencie, soki z cipki Weiss zaczęły strumieniami kapać na dywan w ich pokoju.


End file.
